He Wasn't
by Anya Maximoff
Summary: This is my first BTVS songfic. Let me know what you think. Spuffy and possibly more. It depends on the reviews. R&R Enjoy!


This is my first BTVS song fic, so please, R & R.

'Thoughts'

"**Lyrics"**

" Speaking"

* * *

Buffy came through her door and fell back on the bed. She had just come back from a night of patrolling, having been out for a few hours slaying vampires. During her nightly patrol, she ran into the one vampire that could make her feel all fuzzy inside since Angel left, Spike. He had bugged her to no end, yet she still felt something for him, though she was too stubborn to admit it.

'_What is it with Spike? I haven' t felt like this with anyone before, except for Angel. I loved Angel, I still do, but do I feel the same way about Spike?'_ Buffy thought as she lay on her bed. _'No! I can't be thinking of Spike or Angel, for God's sake, I have a boyfriend!_ Trying to get her mind off the two vampires, Buffy turned on the radio only to be greeted by Avril Lavigne's "He Wasn't."

"**There' s not much going on today**

**I'm really bored, it's getting late**

**What happened to my Saturday?**

**Monday's coming the day I hate, -ate"**

As the song blasted through the stereo, Buffy started thinking about her time with Riley. She realized how every date she went on with him; she always ended up becoming bored. He would take her to the same place each and every time. When she would have to go patrolling, he would always try to stop her or would always follow her to watch over her. She would yell at him telling him that she wasn't a kid that needed protecting and he would always say that he just didn't want to see her get hurt. At first, Buffy thought it was sweet of him to want to protect her, but after a while she started to get annoyed.

"**Sit on the bed alone**

**Staring at the phone**

**He wasn't what I wanted**

**What I thought, no**

**He wouldn't even open up the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey"**

Spike, on the other hand, he seemed to know when she wanted to be alone and when she wanted company. He would always know how to calm her down and would help her when she needed it most. Sometimes, he would even go patrolling for her while she got some rest. Whenever she needed him, he was always there, like a true boyfriend that Riley was supposed to be. As Buffy thought of this, she knew Spike would be a better boyfriend than Riley could ever be even if he was a vampire.

"**This is when I start to bite my nails**

**And clean my room when all else fails**

**I think it's time for me to bail (time to bail)**

**This point of view is getting stale, - ale"**

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at how true this song was. She was practically miserable with Riley. At least Spike could still make her smile and laugh, even though she was just yanked out of what she believed to be Heaven. If only her friends saw how sweet and gentle Spike could really be, maybe then they wouldn't hate him so much. _'They probably won't approve of me liking Spike. They didn't even like it that I was dating Angel. I can't even think of how they would react to this. It'll be a big shocker, that's for sure,' _Buffy thought.

"**Sit on the bed alone**

**Staring at the phone**

**He wasn't what I wanted **

**What I thought, no**

**He wouldn't even open up the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**Uh, uh, hey, hey  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, hey, hey  
Uh, uh, hey, hey  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, hey, hey**

Sit on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
Like I was special  
'Cause I was special

As Avril Lavigne's voice faded, Buffy came to a conclusion. Tomorrow she would break up with Riley and tell Spike how she really felt about him. She just hoped he wouldn't turn her down.

* * *

I will continue this only if I get reviews, so please review. The song, in case you didn't catch it, is "He Wasn't" by Avril Lavigne.

Thanks!

Anya Maximoff

**more**


End file.
